


Safe and Sound

by Aeruthin



Series: Haylijah Whump Prompts [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Acting, Blood Sharing, Captivity, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Take me instead"Hayley has been captured, and it is up to Elijah to save her before it is too late...
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Haylijah Whump Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Safe and Sound

“Why don’t you take me instead?”

Relief and fear clash inside Hayley at the sound of Elijah’s voice. Her captor - a young, blond man- clenches his fingers around the lever which connects the cage with the mainframe.

“Don’t come closer!” he snaps frantically. “If you do so, she dies!”

A responding chuckle echoes off the walls of the makeshift laboratory, and Elijah saunters into the white, ghastly light. He glances at the lever.

“Yes, she probably will,” he muses with a tilt of his head. “But your experiment will die with it.”

Hayley holds herself ready, a new burst of energy pushing away the effects of the wolf bane in her system. She tries to get Elijah’s attention, but he ignores her, focusing instead on her captor.

“Doctor Rochester, is it? I have to say, your experiments have caused quite a stir among many learned men.”

Rochester’s lips twitch.

“Have they?”

Lazily, Elijah circles closer to the machine, deftly stepping over the numerous cables curled on the floor.

“They have. But of course, with their petty minds, they could not possibly comprehend what you try to accomplish here.”

He halts. Just in front of him shimmers a barely visible force field, held up by a strange combination of technology and magic.

“But I can help you.”

For the first time, his gaze flickers to Hayley.

“That is, if you rid yourself of this hybrid filth.”

Hayley flinches. Even though she knows it is an act - it must be an act - she can’t help but cower down under the force of his cold stare.

“What do you mean?” Rochester squeals, head swirling from Elijah to Hayley and back again. He is dancing on his spot, his caution warring with his desire for an ally.

“Her bloodline is tainted,” Elijah continues. “Use her, and your experiment will almost certainly fail. And why should you, when you have me?”

Rochester laughs nervously.

“This is a trick. You must think I am stupid!”

“On the contrary. You are the smartest person in this room. But you need a pure source of energy. One that cannot die.”

Black veins dance below Elijah’s eyes.

“And I am truly immortal.”

Electricity cracks when he touches the force field. Hayley had seen it kill a normal vampire, but Elijah just clenches his hand into a fist.

Rochester gapes at him. He is shaking, from excitement or fear Hayley can’t tell. Slowly, his hand slips from the lever, and he stumbles closer, like a child fixated on candy. Like a siren, Elijah spins a tale about ancient societies and hidden knowledge, only available for a select few. He sounds perfectly reasonable. Perfectly understandable. In a brief moment, Hayley sees him like their enemies must see him. An ethereal creature, beyond human, luring them to their deaths.

When the force field comes down with a crash, Elijah snaps his fangs in Rochester’s neck. Before the body has crumbled to the ground, he is kneeling in front the cage, his hands roaming over the iron bars.

“Hayley, are you alright?”

His cold stare has been replaced by frantic concern, and Hayley nods mutely, her exhausted mind struggling to catch up. As soon as the bars give way under his strength, he pulls her free from the wreckage. Hayley buries her nose in Elijah’s shoulder, shivering as he traces soothing circles over her back.

In a daze, she hears Klaus arrive. He and Elijah argue softly, until Elijah pulls her upright.

“Come on,” he says gently, “I’ll take you home. Niklaus will take care of the rest.”

Too tired to argue, Hayley leans heavily into his side as he leads her to the car. To her surprise, it is still light outside, and she takes in a grateful breath of fresh air. Elijah stops when they reach the car.

“Hayley, what I said…” he starts, but she cuts him off.

“I know,” she rasps, her throat raw from disuse.

He shakes his head in protest, so she kisses him instead, swallowing his words. Hunger and desire kindle inside her, and she sneaks her hands under his jacket, unable to stop a rumble in her throat.

“Go ahead,” Elijah encourages hoarsely.

Hayley makes a quick cut on his throat with her nail and presses her lips against the wound. She sucks deeply, relishing in the soft gasp coming from his mouth and the clench of his arms around her.

When she finally pulls away, she feels like she is floating. She is barely aware of Elijah lifting her up and placing her in the car, and when she comes to they are half way back to New Orleans. At his fond, reassuring smile, she laces her fingers through his before closing her eyes again, shifting to make herself more comfortable.

The next time she woke would be to the sight of her daughter.

And then she would take a long, well deserved bath.


End file.
